<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>未能成行休假计划 by Zhiruoel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159352">未能成行休假计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel'>Zhiruoel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如你所料，他拉开门，给你让出一条道来。你几乎忍不住笑，一半是因为成就感，一半则是因为一种莫名的怀旧心情。他定定地站在门边，像是在赌你敢不敢走进去。</p><p>你当然敢。你往前走；你坐在棋盘边；你拿起你的第一枚棋子。</p><p>作为开始，你念了他母亲的名字。</p><p> </p><p>（2.2主明粮仓活动文，多周目波。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>未能成行休假计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你被一路拖扯进浴室，拽你的人力气很足，你们踉踉跄跄拉拉扯扯的脚步声混成一片落雨。你困得要死，累得没力气，身心疲惫到不愿再反抗。瓷砖地面在你只穿了袜子的脚下打滑，有人开了灯，接着将你用力一拽再一推，你模糊地感到疼痛，或许是身体哪个部位撞上了哪件坚硬家具，然后你躺下了。面朝上，背朝下，脚尖却好像悬空着。你看见天花板，灯光刺目，所以你又闭上双眼。紧随其后的黑暗令人感到熟悉又安全，你甚至想要蜷缩起来，让它将你从上到下从头发丝到脚趾尖都包裹，任凭你的身体沉下去，沉下去，一路沉到底——</p><p>有什么东西扑面落雨一般打来，冰冷刺痛如同千百万根针扎。你猛然一激灵，睁眼又合上，坐起来大口喘气。你逐渐看见自己的双手，自己湿淋淋的前襟，低头时眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来要掉不掉地坠着。</p><p>一只手伸过来将它摘掉了。你抬头，明智吾郎站在浴缸外边，一手把你的眼镜搁到洗脸台上，另一手握着还在滴水的花洒。你全身都在痛，水好像一路顺着耳朵淌进大脑，让你的鼓膜咚咚地响。明智开口说话时，他的声音也因此变得忽远忽近，像个飘忽的梦。</p><p>“我不和醉鬼说话。”你听见他说。你想反驳，你没有喝醉，你从不喝醉，你早就过了想要一醉方休的时候，如果你身上味道很重，那就只是因为有酒液洒出来到你衣服上。酒精不能解决任何问题，醉意不能解决任何问题，更何况你生理年龄还停留在十七岁，哪有正经人敢卖给你含酒精量高的玩意。</p><p>“别跟我扯这些，”他说，“我知道你在酒吧打工。”</p><p>你眨眨眼睛，将水液从眼前甩脱，说：“拉拉是好人。”</p><p>大宅一子也是好人，你早就放弃从他们手里搞到酒精。只是那个地方的其他人或许就没那么铁面无情。经验积累至今，你有很多种办法给自己搞来想要的，毕竟你向来都聪明，也向来认为人不能没有冒险心。</p><p>明智冷笑一声，你转头和他对视了几秒。他的眼睛——深红色，在亮光下会显得浅透一些，瞳仁是与他发色相衬的棕。他眼中有些复杂的东西，让人想要一探究竟。</p><p>“行吧。”他开口说，语气很平，“现在再说一次，你的目的是什么？”</p><p>你忍了半秒，哈哈大笑。你连过量吐真剂都不怕，他竟然是想这样审你。你很少再害怕，很少再有情绪，好像也很久没有再这样笑过。你靠了回去，脖子被浴缸壁硌得发疼，于是又换了个姿势。</p><p>“我不打算……”你说，下半句大概是我不打算威胁你，不打算拿你的秘密怎么样，但你一瞬间感到很困，于是只简短含糊地又把刚说过的话说了一次，“我没有什么打算。”</p><p>你没说谎，谎言已经不再有意义。但他显然还是不信你。明智皱起眉头，重新把花洒拎起来对着你的脸。你想抱头躲过，但他快你一步，已经在你抬手之前打开了开关。</p><p> </p><p>你在临近午夜时去敲明智的门，你走出电梯间还看了手机时间，23:55。你敲门，持续三十秒后听见里面传来脚步声，踏得响亮而快速。脚步声在门口停下来，你知道他正朝猫眼往外看，你知道他心情不好，同时你也知道他一旦出现就会给你摆起一张和善的脸。</p><p>“……雨宫君？”他将门拉开一道缝，露出自己微蹙的眉头，既疑惑不解又掺杂一丝担忧。值得敬佩，你心想，没什么别的人能这样子控制自己的表情，只展现出想让人看到的情绪。</p><p>但你已非常人亦非旁人，可以轻松透过表象看到他被层层藏在下面的真实样貌。他可以对所有人都那样笑，只有你知道那个笑的真实意图是什么。</p><p>你往前一步，伸出一只手撑在他家门框边上。他皱了皱鼻子，显然闻见你身上的酒气。他想说话，但你不想听，你们每次见面都是他说你听；而今天，你不是到这里来听他说话的。</p><p>“我累了，”你说，直言不讳，“我这次不想演下去了。”</p><p>明智睁大眼睛，几分真实的困惑和茫然出现在他脸上。他或许觉得你是喝多了讲醉话。可以理解，毕竟他对你目前为止经历过的一切一无所知，不知道你甚至与真神面对面许多次。你竖起手指，不管明智是想要说话还是想要有所动作，你用这一个手势制止了他。</p><p>“我们把寒暄部分全部跳过，直入正题吧。”你说。你太累了。</p><p>“雨宫君——”</p><p>“我，”你直觉接下来的话应当说得富有诚意，所以稍稍站直了些，从镜片后面直视他的眼睛。以你与他打交道的经验，他大概正一边克制自己一边开动大脑，想要握住主导权。你不会让他有这个机会。你清清嗓子：“我知道你的秘密。”</p><p>或许明智自己也没有意识到，但他的眼神变了。你绽开笑容，今天以来你还是第一次对他笑。“就像你知道我的。”你补充道，两只手指并起模拟出枪口，轻轻做出一个开枪动作。</p><p>就在这一刻，你忽然意识到想要预测明智比想象中要简单上太多。当事人也许并非情愿，但事实证明你已经太过于了解他。从不知道什么时候开始，明智吾郎在你面前仿佛已经变成一本摊开的书：精装本，封面华美，拿在手里却或许不如其他人想象中有质感厚度。你清楚知道该去哪一个章节找什么内容，他脸上表情又和哪段文字相对应。</p><p>要是他愿意，自然还是可以找借口否认下去。但他显然听懂了你的指代。你看着他的眼神凝起来，神色沉下去，背脊与下巴一道挺直，嘴唇拉平成一条铁一样坚硬的线。他开始直视你了，认认真真，认、认、真、真地直视你。你甚至忽然错觉自己回到电视台观众席上，第一次，你想起明智第一次真的盯着你看，就好像你这个人第一次从众人当中剥离出来走到他眼睛里。</p><p>你开始后悔为什么没有早一点这样做。</p><p>接着，你想起来了为什么。</p><p>大概是在第三次重启的时间线中，你开始尝试把一切都说出来。最开始，你的倾诉对象是摩尔加纳，然后变成新岛真，然后是佐仓双叶。你不停地更换谈话对象，因为你一次又一次地失败。你记得他们瞪圆的眼睛、他们不可置信的神情，直到你罗列出许多条本来不该知道的信息。你记得高卷杏紧张状态里的轻声细语，记得坂本龙司靠过来轻轻撞了你的肩，记得摩尔加纳蹲坐在窗台上，无意识摆动的尾巴扫过祐介和春的袖口。</p><p>几个小时过去，他们抬起茫然的眼睛看着你。看不见的操盘手守在幕后，悄悄地、悄悄地，以不容质疑的方式擦去了他们的记忆。你坐在桌前被好友围绕，他们谈起下周末的短途旅行，你被强行挤压回只能容纳得下一人的盒子里。你的秘密依然只是你的，你是广阔世界里的唯一一个。</p><p>没有人会记得你的剖白的，朋友不会，敌人不会，亦敌亦友的人也不见得就会。无趣极了——好像不再有什么是有趣。你曾经想过记住他们所有人的台词，并为此切实付出过一阵努力。你最终放弃的原因并不是因为觉得太难，而是在某天猛然意识到做到这一点毫无意义。你可以完美地背出每一个朋友的喜好，可以在恰当的时候出现，在该说话的时候说话，在每一个合适时机做让他们满意的事；但你永远没办法真正改变任何东西，比如铃井志帆往下跳的决心。</p><p>你确实太累了。</p><p>接下来，你想，接下来他会邀请你进到屋里去，因为无论你在他眼里是不是一个还未成年就饮酒过头跑到他门前说胡话的疯子，这都已经不再是一场可以在走廊上就被完成的谈话。他得认真对待你了，就像那些他本来有意放水最后却陷入胶着的游戏，毕竟你总是出其不意。</p><p>明智会试探你；但你今天不想和他玩猫抓老鼠。你和他之间很少有真正目的单纯的交流，但今夜或许就是这稀有的其中之一。你思考，该怎么说话，该说什么，该做什么，该怎么样把握这被操盘手允许的短暂时刻。你什么也不想从他这里得到。</p><p>如你所料，他拉开门，给你让出一条道来。你几乎忍不住笑，一半是因为成就感，一半则是因为一种莫名的怀旧心情。他定定地站在门边，像是在赌你敢不敢走进去。</p><p>你当然敢。你往前走；你坐在棋盘边；你拿起你的第一枚棋子。</p><p>作为开始，你念了他母亲的名字。</p><p> </p><p>不知是不是因为你比先前清醒，第二次被水流冲到脸上时，你已经觉得水温不觉得有上一次那么凉。你抽空往旁边看，确定明智只开了凉水，不会忽然从花洒里喷出烫水来把你的脸皮烫掉。</p><p>你抹了一把脸，太阳穴突突地跳，指尖血管也在突突地跳。“雨宫，”明智说，总算把敬称省掉了，“你最好给我个解释。”</p><p>要不是你了解他，他听起来几乎还是心平气和的。你还记得他在听见那个名字后往前走来，步履充满斟酌。你靠在沙发椅背上，靠耳朵判断他停在你身前三步距离。</p><p>这位置很好，他可以逼视你，你可以回望他；你将会有更少的机会逃走，反过来也差不多一样。你睁开眼，他以如你想象中差不多的锋利眼神将你钉住：“你是怎么……”</p><p>他先前还问你是怎么找到他的，一个指代不明的问题，像是同时在问你是如何找到了他的“秘密”和他的住所地址。这三个问题的答案全部一致——“你亲口告诉我的”——但他不会相信。你于是说：“我有我的办法。”像个电影里故弄玄虚的神秘人。</p><p>明智攥住拳头，两颊肌肉肉眼可见地绷紧，与他此时此刻攥住花洒一个样子。你往下滑了一点点，他的公寓里只有单人浴缸，勉强够你蜷一蜷，膝盖搭在边上，脚还晃荡在外面。你的上衣全湿掉了，你后知后觉开始觉得冷，于是禁不住吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>你没有什么能解释的，你先要花大功夫说服他相信，还得接受过上一阵他又会全部忘记的现实，这一切都太没有必要了。你又往下缩了缩，勉勉强强找了个不难受的姿势，透过还在滴水的额发看他。</p><p>你想睡觉，想合上眼睛。他叹了口气，拿你没办法似的。这一次，你在他把花洒移开之后没忍住打了个喷嚏。</p><p>“……好吧，”你终于说，差点呛水，于是停下来咳了两声才继续道，“我打算去度个假。”</p><p>明智眯起眼睛。你把头发撩开，视线在发光的天花板上移了一圈，最后才定格到他脸上。他或许直到此时才意识到你软硬不吃，索性将花洒丢下，居高临下地盯着你。</p><p>“度假。”他重复道。</p><p>他准是又误会了，你想，你并没有打算威胁他给你付旅费——不过或许拉上他一起也会是个好选择。你思考一秒，又费劲去想这选项的可行性，还是放弃了。你张开嘴，又打了个喷嚏，他嫌恶地皱皱眉，往后退了退。</p><p>“我很久没生过病了，”你说着，想了想，“上一次还是……去年冬天，你当时还说，幸亏我没在关键时刻病倒。”</p><p>他的眼神能在你身上烫个洞，“你还没醒吗？”</p><p>“我打算去小樽，”你象征性举手表示没在说谎，意识也还清醒，“你也说过想要去小樽。”</p><p>“雨宫，”明智很慢地说，恐怕正在心里权衡你该不会除了酒之外还摄入了什么其他的东西，“我们认识都还没有一年。我不记得跟你说过这种话。”</p><p>你愣了愣，捂住脸笑出声来，边笑边点头。你现在想起来了，说你万幸没在关键时刻病倒的是明智4号，那确实是上一个冬天。跟你说想要去小樽的是明智5号。现在在你面前的这个已经是明智6号。谁让他们都长得一模一样？记错人和时间也不全是你的错，上天也不该对你太过苛刻。</p><p>“但明智确实也想去小樽吧？”你争辩，“我不觉得你当时是在骗我。”</p><p>明智6号看起来已经不想再和你争下去，你把这看作一场小胜。但你还是很乐于见到他对你生气，你从来都觉得，能从这个精心包装的人身上逼出点什么反应是一件值得骄傲的事。于是你说：“你看，你真是我见过最好看透的人了。“</p><p> </p><p>明智吾郎自然不是你见过最好看透的人。起码最初的那个明智不是，在平安夜出现在你眼前的明智也不是。你花了很长很长的时间去慢慢了解他，去依次见过他藏起来不对外表露的许多面。直到最后一刻，你也不能说你彻底读明白了明智吾郎。</p><p>然而从第三次重启开始，他就和其他所有人一样，好像成了被固定在剧目中的角色。</p><p>明智3号回绝了与你联手的提议，明智4号和他做了一样的决定，用的理由却不尽相同。他们都死了，延续最初和后来的那个明智的步伐。明智5号，上一个明智，他是唯一一个对你说了“好“的，后来在审讯室果断地将子弹射进你脑壳的也是他，顺便还嘲笑了你的轻信。</p><p>你还是第一次真的死去，第一次没能把一整年过完就回到开头。你在开往新宿的列车上猛吸一口气惊醒，头疼欲裂，枪和子弹和扣扳机的手依然留在视网膜上。你模糊地听见声音，你转头看，在不远处作学生打扮的女生手机屏幕上看见明智吾郎笑着的脸。</p><p>刨去最后的反转，明智5号还算是个不错的队友——或许，还要胜过队友。那之后你在夜里回想他，难以否认自己早该意识到事情并没有完全如同预想中发展。但你没有，唯一能说得通的理由是你确实在与他相处时见到了不一样的明智。</p><p>你记得他向你提起母亲，明智1号和2号也从没告诉过你她的名字。那天是个比今夜更加温暖的夏季夜晚，那时候你们甚至才刚进展到一起去逛水族馆。</p><p>“雨宫君真是让人觉得与众不同，”明智5号说，“我还是第一次对别人说这么多。”</p><p>你知道这句话是真的。</p><p>或许就是在这样的时候，他看起来还不是一个被固定在剧目和角色中的人物。</p><p>“那又是谁？你到底在说些什么？”明智6号问。你甚至没意识到自己还在迷糊地说话。你晃晃头，仔细回想早些时候到底喝进去多少酒精，搞不好确实比你自己想象中要多上一些。</p><p>但你决定要去度假了。谁能说你多喝了一点酒是做错了？</p><p>你撑开眼皮，明智双手抱在胸前，难掩焦躁地盯着你看。他深吸一口气，“雨宫，你必须告诉我。我要知道你的消息来源，我还要知道——”</p><p>“你不用担心。”</p><p>“——你的目的是什么，你究竟——”</p><p>“我没有什么目的。”</p><p>“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”他拔高声音，“不可能有人像你这样，专门跑来跟我说完这些还指望我相信你没有目的。你想要什么？钱？声誉？你没有目的——别说傻话了！每个人都有目的，雨宫，每个人有想要得到的东西。我也是一样，你也是一样，所有人都自私自利，每一个接近我的人都——”</p><p>他停下来，你看着他，他看着你。你认得那个表情，明智5号在夏天的夜晚露出那个表情，明智2号在和你一起的澡堂里露出那个表情。他们会说，雨宫君，我不知道为什么要对你说这么多，你好像就是有这种力量。你逐渐已经不愿听见这句话了。</p><p>明智从肺里呼出一口气来。你的困倦满到溢出，却一直被他打断，致使你大脑运转迟钝。你总算明白了，明智吾郎确实没有办法相信一个人的行为是没有目的性的，你再重复一千次一万次也没有用，来这里同他告别或许从一开始就是个错误。你看着他别开脸，在有限的空间里来回踱步，竟然没来由地对他感到抱歉起来。那就再多说一点吧，你决定，反正他再过不久也会忘记的。</p><p>于是你说：“我买了早上八点去小樽的车票。”</p><p>他停下步子，给了你一个不可置信的眼神。</p><p>“真的，”你保证道，“购票记录还在我的口袋里。”</p><p>他盯了你几秒钟，走过来扯被你压到身下的外套，从口袋里摸出皱巴巴的纸片展开。你任由他动作，索性在他放手后躺到缸底。花洒被你带得转了个面，竟然还开着，水流淅淅沥沥地冲击你的手臂。你好像还无意中把地漏也压上了，周身不知道什么时候已经有了一层浅浅的积水。</p><p>好一段时间，整个房间里就只有不大的水声。这声音让你想起些别的东西，比如公共浴室里不停歇的热水，比如卢布朗厨房里架在灶台上的水壶。某年初秋的一个傍晚，你因为和明智下棋太入神忘记了那只水壶，搞得惣治郎在楼下用扫帚顶你的地板。</p><p>你甚至已经分不清那时和你在一起的是哪个明智吾郎。</p><p>水是凉的，你也是凉的，但奇异的是你竟然已经逐渐不再感觉到冷。你又想睡了，你的眼皮很沉，头也很重，浴缸再硬也不能阻止你就地坠入睡眠。明天你或许会感冒，但你就要离开东京了，再过不久你又会变回一个新崭崭的刚从家乡离开的雨宫莲，肉体年龄永远十七岁。在这种情况下，谁还会在乎感冒生病？</p><p>你忽然想起今天来其实是来和明智告别的，不仅仅是告别，更像是一场蓄意报复，针对的主要是明智2号——你潜意识里已经将他看作是你见过的最后一个“真实存在”的明智。你恐怕会永远记得他真正死去之前的那个夜晚，是冬天，冷风呼啸，而你站在卢布朗门口看着他走。</p><p>你的报复很幼稚，你心里清楚这一点，当事人甚至不会有机会知道你做了什么。但是没关系。你想着，又把自己从浴缸里撑起来。明智还在看你的购票凭证，皱着眉头，像是在沉思。你的意识稍稍有些混沌，但你还是清楚，如果你的休假计划顺利，那么未来很长一段时间里你都不会再看到他。</p><p>你想了想，想明智2号当时是怎么和你说的；但你想不起更多了。你说：“抱歉。”</p><p>他抬头看你，你松手躺了回去。水流轻柔地包裹你，你终于沉下去了。</p><p> </p><p>你在送明智3号赴死时，心里多少还有些悲壮。等到了明智4号，你就终于在这一遍一遍重复的相同演出里疲倦了。那时候你还不大有创造性，没有想过很多问题都可以从根源上解决，于是只能跟被上了发条的木偶人一样，一次一次和他们走过场。</p><p>你逐渐在这许多场循环里学到了三件事。</p><p>其中之一是：命运具有绝对性。于你而言，它比起蛛网更像是一片海，而你是身在海中的人。你身在海中，感受千万水流自周身呼啸而过，张开手掌试图截住一点，它又会从指缝中溜走，不停歇地奔向唯一的尽头。你只能看着，感受着，比礁石自由，但也还远远不够。</p><p>第二件事是，除去你和明智，其他人的生活哪怕在最后也像是具有延续性；但你和他的选项只有两个：你的死亡，或者他的死亡。</p><p>你在今天早晨忽然想明白了第三件事。你失眠了，你里里外外都一样疲倦，你在逐渐沿着地板和墙壁往上爬升的晨光里意识到你或许要无穷次地被困在这一年里。你的心理年龄还不到24岁，东京对比你的家乡已经是座很大的城市，但日本实际上还要更大，有许多地方你还没有去过。如果在前方留给你的是无穷无尽的时间——那你又何必要继续守在这个舞台上呢？</p><p>三个条件相加，一个从没想过的可能性就在你眼前展开了。你睁着眼睛，坐起来，摩尔加纳本来躺在你肚子上，此时抬起头打了个巨大的哈欠。</p><p>“莲？”他含混地喊。</p><p>这季节刚好适合旅游，你盘算着，虽说恰好快要进入梅雨季，但只要往北走就行。小樽，札幌，北海道，你想，还不到冬天，但那也没关系。从东京转车到小樽耗时不过一个白天，你可以在那里待上一个星期，再长一点或许也可以，时间上限可以通过不断的摸索尝试去确定。命运的水流会快马加鞭朝你赶来，但只要赶在那之前——</p><p>“莲？”摩尔加纳坐起来，伸出两个前爪拍你的脸。你低头看他，神奇地从猫脸上看出情绪，“你在想什么啊？有什么心事吗？”</p><p>——只要赶在被追赶上之前让它得到它想要的就可以了。不是他就是你，你和明智，它只要其中一个。你不会破坏任何规则，充其量只是钻空子。你不想再看着任何一个人跳楼、车祸、在电视上七窍流血、被关在升起来的墙后面、在平安夜忽然出现又在呼啸的冷风里背对你离开——</p><p>“莲！”摩尔加纳大喊。你不知该对他说什么，你的决定没有另外一个人可以理解。你握住他两条前爪，不顾他的抗议揉了他的下巴。</p><p>“我没事，”你说，“真的。”</p><p>——你没能力改变别人既定的命运，但你总可以决定自己的。不是他就是你。但他是剧目一部分，你不是。他对你开过枪，你在新的十七岁的四月醒来，四月是春季，你从今往后会有很多个春季。首先，作为下一站，你还可以先去富士山。</p><p>你很久没有觉得这样轻松过。</p><p>你沉下去，沉下去，一路沉到底，水流包裹住你，你张开双臂欢迎黑暗。这场游戏打一开始就不公平，你没有必要再讲什么没意义的规则。你可以休息了，你的时间是自己的，如果你注定被要求只能活在这一小方天地，那你总可以尽力往前往高处跳一跳，也不至于真是在原地踏步。你还可以掌控自己。你还有你的自由意志可作薪火供给反叛去燃烧。</p><p>你沉下去，沉下去，一路沉到底。你正在往上——</p><p> </p><p>有人抓着你的衣领一把将你从水里捞起来。你呛了一下，还未睁开眼睛就开始猛力咳嗽。</p><p>“什么意思？”明智厉声，“谁会死？”</p><p>你又在无意识地说话了，你想，糟糕。你说了多少？他听见多少？你说了什么？你太专注于明天，导致对现在的警惕放松了。你不该有这么薄弱的意志才对。</p><p>“是我吗？”他还在问，“还是你？”</p><p>你张开嘴，还在咳嗽，咳得气管发疼。有什么关系？你想，你又不是打算直接死在他家浴缸里，除非明智打算掏出枪来直接给你来上一子弹，不然你还是想要好好从这里走出去搭上车去小樽的。现在不是飘雪季节，多少可惜，或许未来可以考虑买张机票飞去另外一个半球过上一星期，那也不坏。</p><p>你总算睁开眼睛，看见那张购票凭证漂在水里，还在不断被浸湿浸软。明智提着你的前襟，指尖没有藏在手套下面，指甲修得不尖不利，没有脏污血迹亦不是什么利爪造型，只显出一个圆润的弧度。</p><p>你意识到你犯了错误，不该给他看那张凭证。</p><p>“你只买了单程票，别告诉我你这一走就不打算再回东京。”他把你抵在白色缸壁上，居高临下，手上用力，“我姑且理解成是你决定去死？为什么？雨宫君，我从来没想过你会是这样的——”</p><p>疯子，你替他补全。但他说了下去：“懦夫。”</p><p>你愣了一下，下意识想要反驳。他懂什么？他连脚下这块棋盘的全貌都看不见。他不知道你经历过多少，不知道你一路行走至此一共走过多远的路。他哪里会知道你做这个决定的理由？这是一场不公正的游戏，而这个决定是最合理、最完美、最好的解法。</p><p>“你为什么要到我这里来？”明智的声音还在说，“把底牌对你的敌人亮出来，然后选择当逃兵？这就是你的目的？你就是要让我看不起你？”</p><p>他和你压根没在想同一回事，你因此反而想笑。明智只是固定角色，他的一切都存在上限。他为什么在乎？你们此时还是敌人，你死掉反而是为他铺路，他为什么要做出这副样子？</p><p>你的情绪大概是被写在脸上了，下一秒钟哗啦一声水响，明智跨进浴缸，屈起膝盖抵在你腹部。你的肩膀和后脑都被压得很痛，脖子也正以一个不舒服的角度拧着。他将你用力往后推去：“你以为我会想要这样的胜利吗？！”</p><p>你抬起头。按部就班跟着剧本走了太久，你差点要把这件事也忘记了。明智吾郎的本质和你相似，是致死也不会停止燃烧的旗帜。他的双眼悬在你身前几寸，灿烂夺目，斗志和怒火熊熊好似宝石。</p><p>你好像已经很久没有认真博弈过了，忘了明智从来都是最适合你的对手，忘了最初也曾经隔着中间种种去寻找他的眼睛。你想起你们之间的那些游戏，不管是谁都会竭尽全力，明智曾经想要在桌球上对你放水，到最后也被你逼得认真以待。一个球，一分，一枚子，他在墙体升起前抛给你的黑王——那都是多久以前的事情了？</p><p>你快要想不起来了，你只好摇头。明智抿着嘴唇，你想往旁边看却移不开目光。他像是低声骂了一句不那么好听的，你还分辨了好一会儿。</p><p>“我不知道为什么想跟你说这个……”他皱着眉，神情复杂难懂。你也皱起眉。你从不觉得后面这几个出现的明智难懂，他们都很好预测才是。你分了点心思去想这个问题，再回过神时明智在叫你的名字——等等，不是你的名字。</p><p>“<b>Joker</b>，”你听见他以一种你很久没听到过的语气说，“<b>如果你这么轻易就倒下，那我会亲自杀了你。</b>”</p><p> </p><p>你几乎没意识到自己在笑，直到发觉自己笑得浑身发抖，连带着伏在你身上的明智也在发抖。他支起身，没有松开你的前襟，隔着点距离观察你。他恐怕觉得你莫名其妙，或许觉得你真是疯了——你不知道，忽然之间你好像又不能再翻开他的封皮去读他了。你前两次遇见的明智吾郎就是这样的人，擅长和你玩猫鼠游戏，擅长和你隔着假面和谎言交心。</p><p>你摇摇头，再摇摇头。他还是皱着眉，看起来也不确定该拿你怎么样。你又是一阵大笑，你都快要二十四岁了，这时又像回到了十七和十八之间。</p><p>“这算什么意思？”他冷静地挑起一边眉毛，“不是你要去死？那是谁，难道是我？你说说看，Joker，我会怎么死？”</p><p>你笑得快要喘不上气，意识和警惕都一样涣散，因此没有来得及阻止自己。</p><p>“……我。”你说。</p><p>他把另外一边眉毛也挑起来。</p><p>“你会杀死我？”</p><p>不会，你想，但明智会因你而死。明智总会因你而死。不是他就是你，你不打算把他交出去，那就只能选择自己。</p><p>“不可能。”明智说，时机刚刚好，令你一时分不清楚是不是又把心里想的话说了出来，“Joker，你最好听清楚：不可能。”</p><p>你不再清楚他在回应哪个问题。你往前靠去，你的额发湿淋淋的，你的额头和他的额头也湿淋淋地贴在一起，水珠从你脸上头发上往下掉，冷的热的混在一起。明智像是僵住了，但出乎你意料，他没有往后退开。</p><p>你闭上眼睛，你心想：骗子。</p><p> </p><p>在你的意识离你远去之前，你清楚知道几件事。</p><p>第一：你的第一个休假计划即将搁浅。你会睡着，醒来或许还会着凉感冒，你会浪费掉买的那张去小樽的单程票。</p><p>第二：在离开前找明智告别是你犯的第一个错误，来之前喝了酒是第二个，给他看了购票凭据则是第三个。你太大意了，你的计划本来不该出现这样的纰漏。</p><p>第三：你或许本该把握时机吻他，这样一来，等到了他该把一切忘掉的时候，至少还有些东西是你曾经切实抓到过手中的。一直以来，你都很想念他。</p><p>等到下一次——</p><p> </p><p>你睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>